


A Korean Ghost Story: By My Side

by littlesthue, redhue



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humour?, M/M, Online Gaming, hope you like this mess lol, hopefully this makes sense, idk man, most of them are IT students, slow burn?, there will be more characters from other groups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesthue/pseuds/littlesthue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhue/pseuds/redhue
Summary: Mixing online games and his personal life was never his thing, until a proposition changed his mindset. But could feelings in the game be really brought online?





	1. Chapter 1: Game & Reality

**Author's Note:**

> There’s gon be soooooo many characters, so I’ll update the tags as I upload the chapters.  
> Some thing to take note: Kihyun, Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Jihoon are in the same grade, while Changkyun, Jooheon, Hoseok and Hyunwoo are in the same grade. So there's kind of an age play? 
> 
> Hopefully ya’ll don’t get confused and whatever compute shazam I write about is purely on my one braincell that’s withering soon so..... may not be fully correct heh. Enjoy the chapter ahead!

_In the city of Hanyang_

The armoured man manages to dodge the hit of the creature; however, the drooling monster quickly attacks again, causing the man to drop dead to the ground. Left with only his partner, she quickly calls for help. With the only energy she has left, she decides to hide from the creature and wait for help. Within seconds, her saviours comes to the rescue.

“JB-ssi, I’ll hold him out, you’ll attack him from behind” Kihyun says, bringing out his sword.

The silver haired man nods and gets his bow ready for the attack. Jumping on JB’s back, Kihyun flies up and quickly slashes the chest of the monster. The monster shields himself, picking up stones from the surroundings and manoeuvres them to hit them both. Running towards the stream, Kihyun gets ready his special attack – the fire sword. The shrek-like monster hits him with the axe, making the black-haired man resist until he jumps up onto the bridge. Before the monster could attack, JB shoots three electric arrows and hits the creature. With Kihyun blowing his final attack, the monster turns into ashes into the river.

Kihyun looks up to JB and smiles,

“Again, good job, JB-ssi” said man nods and looks to their other clan members. Slowly, both rise from their state and are revived. From defeating the creature, they receive a rare pearl necklace. Another clan leader who was watching from afar comes, trying to sneakily get the necklace from them.

“Hyun-ah, that’s a nice necklace, I’ll pay you any amount, let me buy it from you.”

“hmm… But this isn’t mine, this belongs to Chaeng” he smiles up to the tiny girl. The purple-haired girl smiles and quickly swipes her hand, keeping the necklace in her personal storage.

“Huh… then how about we have a duel for the necklace?”

“Are you crazy? You’re a high-ranking clan leader, how can I possibly defeat you?”

“Then.... let Hyun-ah fight for you, since he’s in the top 10” Kihyun rolls his eyes, lazy to entertain such requests. Seeing this, the clan leader proposes again,

“If Hyun-ah wins, I’ll give you the ring too” with this, Chaeng excitedly bounces to Kihyun and asks for his help. Not able to deny the cute girl’s request, he agrees.

“Alright, 5pm, at the Capital entrance in two days” Kihyun nods and walks away with his partner.

∘∘∘∘∘

Walking towards the garden, JB stops Kihyun and looks up hesitantly,

“Hyun-ah, we’ve been husband and wife for a couple of months now, don’t you think.... we shouldn’t regard each other formally anymore?” Kihyun looks up to his partner while cocking his head.

Just as the husband says that, a couple passes by with the wife affectionately calling out to her spouse ‘yeobo-ya~’

The black-haired man smiles sheepishly and before he could utter a word, JB speaks up again,

“Speaking of this, didn’t you say you were schooling in SNU?”

“Yea.”

“I also live in the capital, how about we meet for dinner? I’ll take you out to a good Japanese restaurant I know. It’s as good as those Michellin star ones in Japan”

Kihyun hesitates, his fingers hovering above the keyboard. He really hoped JB wouldn’t ask this question. He knew many players met in real life, but honestly, he was just there for the game, not to find a partner.

“It’s ok, no thank you. Let’s just keep the fun in the game.”

“You know there’s a saying, you never know who is on other side of the screen. At least show me a picture please?”

Kihyun inwardly curses, he didn’t know JB was going to be persistent. Before he could type in a reply, his laptop abruptly shuts down.

‘What a coincidence hmm’ the pinkette thinks, before checking the cause of the sudden power outage. Looking at his charger, he realised he didn’t turn on the power switch. Deciding it was enough gaming for today, he grabs his bag, making his way down to the cafeteria.

∘∘∘∘∘

Sliding into their usual table, Kihyun starts eating his lunch while waiting for the others to arrive. Suddenly he feels someone blowing air into his ear and squeezing him. None other than his close friend appears.

“Can’t you greet me like a normal person for once?”

“Then it won’t be me, will it” the blonde grins as he stuffs his face with the remaining fries on Kihyun’s plate. His other two friends follow up behind Minhyuk and sit on each side of them. All of them starts talking about the rest of the semester when Minhyuk dramatically gasps, making all of them frown at him.

“Did you see the new post at the forum?”

“Nobody looks at the forum except you and other nosey people” Hyungwon replies.

Ignoring him, Minhyuk shows them the new post.

“Eyyy, that’s all? Seriously Minhyuk, you’re just becoming like Dispatch, writing up weak news”, Jihoon says, rolling his eyes at the boy.

“Psh, even you drool over them when your boyfriend is one the players!”

“Shut up, I admit that their hot but is this even true? They’re gonna graduate soon, do they even have the time to play for this match?”

“I don’t know…. But it’s worth a shot, right? It’s the hot topic now and at this rate, we should go to the hall an hour before the game, knowing so many other girls and guys are gonna be there too….”

“Just ask Jihoon’s boyfriend to book a seat, why waste time?”

Chuckling, Kihyun looks up to see Minhyuk clinging onto Jihoon’s arms and pouting. The ravenette shakes him off and sighs, saying he’ll ask his boyfriend for the favour.

Talking about them, the Devil _[or devils]_ , themselves appear. The group of five Gods, walk in, silencing the whole cafeteria. Dramatic, but if you were there, you would be stunned too. Minhyuk starts hitting Kihyun’s arms and making incomprehensible sounds. He swats away Minhyuk’s prying hands away before straightening himself up.

_For what? He questions himself that too_

The Gods walk to their table as Jihoon waves his hand at his boyfriend. The rest looks wide-eyed before looking around, acting busy. The group stops at the side of their table and bowed down to them, making Jihoon and the rest quickly stand up and doing the same.

“Ah, sunbae… you didn’t need to stop by too, I just wanted to talk to Wonwoo-ssi for a while”

“It’s fine, there’s a spare table next to you guys anyways. We’ll just sit here” one of them replies, and the rest sliding into the table next to them. Minhyuk nudges Jihoon, urging him to ask the favour from his boyfriend.

“Wonwoo-ah…. Can I ask you a favour?” said man just hums back in reply

“About the upcoming match, is it true that the others are playing too?” he asks while nodding his head to the direction of the Gods. Wonwoo cocks his brows and slowly nods his head. Before Jihoon can ask another question, Minhyuk beats him to it.

“Then can you book us seats? Please~ Its gonna be so crowded, c’mon please?” All of them sigh as Wonwoo just chuckles and nods his head in understanding.

“Yea I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything…”

Minhyuk squeals and starts thrashing again making the group beside them look at him. He smiles sheepishly at them before calming himself down. Kihyun flicks his forehead before standing up and slinging his bag, getting ready to go to their next class. The rest follows suit, but right before walking off, he makes eye contact at one of the men. As said men slowly smiles up at him, he quickly looks away, a blush creeping up his neck.

∘∘∘∘∘

“So that’s Jihoon hmmm….” Hoseok teases Wonwoo. The latter just nods, playing with the food on his plate.

“That boy, the one beside Jihoon, he looks familiar…. I think I’ve seen him on forums before…” Jooheon asks.

“Ahhh, Kihyun? He’s the Belle of our department and the second place Belle in the whole of this college”

“Him? The Belle? Are there not much good-looking girls in this college that he took up that place?” The rest laughs lightly along with him.

“Apparently when the poll was up, someone uploaded a picture of him cross-dressing and everyone thought it was a girl. In the end when they found out it was a _he_ , they still agreed he looked pretty compared to many other girls in the college…. So, I guess the title is still stuck to him hmm?” Wonwoo explains. Changkyun chuckles and everyone sitting at the table looks at him shocked.

“The Lord just laughed? Showed his emotions? OH GOD WHAT MIRACLE IS THIS” Jooheon gasps while clutching his heart. Changkyun just cocks his brow and looks away while the rest laugh at his antics.

“Why? Interested in him, Changkyun-ah? It’s no secret he’s into guys. Jihoon told me even he is interested in you and watches every game that you play” Wonwoo smirks. The brown-haired man continues eating his food, ignoring the rest making comments at him.

_So, his name is Kihyun hmm…_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Marriage - why is it complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's many new characters now, hopefully it doesn't confuse you guys!  
> Btw, the colour of their hairs and in real life can be different - e.g. irl Kihyun's hair is pink but in the game he has black hair

“Minhyuk WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!”

Kihyun slams his laptop shut, angrily walking to Minhyuk – well trying to walk and find the blonde in the dark, now that suddenly their apartment has a blackout. Blindly making his way to the living room, he hears Minhyuk yelp at the direction of the kitchen.

“Hamieeeeee helpppppppp” the taller one whines. Kihyun takes his phone from his pocket and switches on the torchlight application, seeing water spilled on the floor and Minhyuk squatting beside the cupboard. Kihyun sighs while helping Minhyuk to stand, holding his hand and leading him to the sofa. Making his way to the electric box, he checks the wires and buttons.

“Hyunnie what happened?”

“You being an idiot is what happened”, Minhyuk pouts and lets out a hmph. Fixing the wire, and pressing the switch, all the light comes back to life.

“Get your ass up and clean the kitchen” Kihyun pushes the taller back into the kitchen. Kihyun stares at the messy pot and opened packet of ramen left on the counter. Shaking his head, he helps Minhyuk clean up the mess.

“If you’re gonna make ramen again, make sure you keep the counter clean and don’t let any water near the plug, you hear me?” Minhyuk just nods and focuses back on his task, making sure not to create a blackout _again._

Going back to his and Minhyuk shared room, he switches on his laptop. The screen is still a black screen and Kihyun sighs for the umpteenth time today. Pressing the power button again, the pinkette gives up and walks out back to the living room.

“Hyunnie let’s share” Minhyuk plops down beside him with two pairs of chopsticks beside him. Looking at his glum face, Minhyuk apologises.

“Sorry, Kihyun”

“For the power outage or for being a fucktard?” Minhyuk hits him lightly, asking him what’s wrong.

“My laptop won’t turn on, I think the motherboard was affected by the blackout, I need to buy a new one”

“Okie, let’s go to the computer shop down the road after we finish eating, I’ll pay half of it – my way of saying sorry” Minhyuk grins cheekily

“Yea right, with what money? You still owe me money from last month’s grocery, pay me back that first” Minhyuk rolls his eyes and starts eating the ramen in front of him.

“Were you playing the game?” Kihyun nods back, focusing on the drama in front of him.

“By the way, how’s you and your spouse? What’s his name? J something? JK?” Kihyun squints his eyes at Minhyuk.

“How do you know that? I never told you anything about the game” Minhyuk only smiles innocently.

“You motherfucker, stop looking onto my screen!” Kihyun screeches as he chases Minhyuk around the apartment.

∘∘∘∘∘

Making their way to the computer outlet, they see the campus Belle at the counter.

“$70? Isn’t that a little too expensive?”

“Young girl, this is the market price of the RAM Stick, go to other shops, they’ll quote you the same price” The two girls look at each other, contemplating if it’s worth it.

Kihyun peeks over the girl’s shoulder and sees the stick.

“Uncle, don’t you think it’s a bit too expensive? Other shops sell it at $30, but you’re selling it at double the price. Moreover, the gold contact is chipping off. Not only are you selling a second-hand product, you doubled the price?” Kihyun remarks

The shop owner turns red and starts scolds him. Kihyun frowns, stepping back at the outburst. Minhyuk quickly defends him, protesting the shop owner. Kihyun turns to the girl and tells her to go another shop, to not get cheated by this shop owner.

The girl looks once over him and takes out 100 bucks.

“It’s fine, I’m sure the uncle is being honest, no harm helping a shop owner earn money, right?” Kihyun looks at her in disbelieve – _wow girls can get very dumb_. The shop owner smirks and kicks them out of the shop, yelling at them to never come back into the shop.  

“Fucking hell, the shop owner was clearly cheating her, and she wants to defend him?? What kind of idiot is she? Pretty but dumb as fuck. Luckily, I chase dicks, so I won’t fall for such a stupid fucker. And did you see the way she looked at you? Fucking hell, that bitch was asking for a slap. And she makes us look like a cheap-broke-ass college student after that, just because she’s in a rich family. That bitch, I’m gonna slam her and- “ Kihyun pulls the angry blonde hands back towards their apartment, trying to calm him down.

“Hyunnie-ah, don’t you know who she is?” Kihyun just shakes his head.

“She’s the campus Belle, the one who won the poll. Psh she takes the first place and you second, even though you’re a guy, you look much prettier than she does. Tsk, that person should have taken a better photo of you in the dress, you definitely would have won the poll”

“I don’t give a shit about the poll or people Hyukkie, so calm down ok? If she wants to be a dumb bitch then be it.” The pinkette ends their conversation. As they were walking back, it started to pour, and they quickly ran back to their apartment.

∘∘∘∘∘

“Jennie-ah, do you know the guy just now?” The brunette shakes and tilts her head.

“Its Kihyun-ssi, the second place Belle and the IT department goddess…. Hmmm I heard he isn’t interested in girls, so why was he trying to help you? Maybe he’s just a show off” Chaeyoung snickers

“People consider him pretty till he got 2nd place? Hmm he looks pretty…. Maybe he should’ve won the poll…”

“What bullshit, Jen. Everybody knows you’re the prettiest in this whole college. Just because some guys can’t stop their dicks from standing at a photo of a guy cross-dressing, you think he’s prettier?” Jennie laughs lightly back at the former.

“By the way, I’m pretty sure he’s up to some shit. Apparently, department head spotted him getting out a sports car in front of the school gate…. Such a low-life till he had to get a sugar daddy?” Chaeyoung scoffs. Jennie eyes her, suspicion bubbling up, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. Soon as that was said, the department head walks into the room with the other committee members. The amber-haired girl bounces to him, asking him for a favour.

“Kookie-ah, can you share the photo you snapped of the IT department goddess to me?” Said man looks up and squints his eyes at her.

“Who are you to call me that, call me by my full name and how do you know about that?”

“Hmph, I was just behind you when you were looking at the photos”

“What I take photos of is none of your business, so scram” Chaeyoung stomps her feet and makes her way back to Jennie. Rolling her eyes, she promised herself she would get the photos out to the school forum, even if that’s the last thing she does.

Deep down, Jennie wonders about the boy. What’s so special about him that he’s the talk of the school? Many times, she heard his name coming out of people’s mouth, no matter which department from, girl or guy, they want to court him. _How pathetic can people get?_

‘No matter what, seems like he has an ugly attitude, people need to get a grip and higher their standards’ the brunette says silently.

∘∘∘∘∘

“What did you fuck up yesterday Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asks, entering the apartment and taking off his shoes. The former glares at him, throwing a balled-up tissue at him. He turns to Kihyun, the latter finishes up fixing his laptop. Quickly, he switches on the laptop and logs into the online game.

“Hyunnie, don’t you have anything better to do than play that game all day long. All you do is study, take notes and play games. You’re such a loser” the ravenette remarks, sitting on the couch behind him. Kihyun ignores him and continues playing the game.

_Hyun-ah, I’m glad to see you online, can we talk for a while?_

Kihyun frowns at the message. JB-ssi never said that to him before. Was there something wrong?

_Yes, I’m free now._

_I want to apologise about yesterday, there were some problems with my laptop._

_It’s fine Hyun-ah._

_Actually…._

_I was thinking maybe we should annul our marriage._

_I’m sorry Hyun-ah…._

_I hope you understand_

_It’s fine._

_I’m ok with it, don’t need to apologise JB-ssi._

_Let’s go to the Taebaeksan then._

Reaching the rock at the peak of the mountain, the Guardian of Live’s speaks up.

_‘In sickness or in health, both of you were bounded. But not all could last. It’s sad to see a relationship separate, but it should be for the better of the both of you. With this, drink the droplet of amnesia, and you shall go your separate ways.’_

Both drank the droplet and the server shows the annulment of their marriage. Kihyun bows and thanks JB, quickly walking away and not wanting to spend time there anymore. Before he could change scenes, JB stops him.

_Hyun-ah, here’s a sword, as compensation for the annulment._

_It’s fine. You don’t need to give me anything._

_I’ll be going now._

JB sighs as he sees the message, even after the annulment, he acts too formal and uptight. He hopes that Hyun won’t cause trouble or talk about him to the other clan members.

∘∘∘∘∘

Plucking and inspecting the plant, the black-haired fighter keeps the herb in his bag. He continues plucking herbs until one of the clan members approached him. Seeing the petite girl, he stands up, dusting away any dirt from his dress attire.

_Hyun-ah! Thank you for fighting for me just now hehehe_

_Now I’ve got more accessories in my storage!_

_By the way….._

_Did you hear the news?_

_Hmm… what news?_

_You and JB broke it off right?_

_Mmhmm_

_He’s having a marriage ceremony now, with Irene! Such a player…._

_Did he break it off with you just so that he could get married with Irene?_

_Irene? I don’t know who she is, but it’s his choice to get married to whoever._

_Yea! But you guys just recently broke it off…._

_Irene? The prettiest player, voted by others?_

_Ahhh ok._

_That’s all Hyun-ah??_

_Hyun come let’s go to the Capital entrance and see them_

_Hmm, it’s fine, I’ll just continue collecting herbs_

_Ahhhhh Hyun-ah pleaseeeee_

Kihyun sighed at Chaeng’s antics and got dragged by the girl. Arriving at the entrance, he could see JB riding a horse with his bride in the carriage behind him. Players were gathered around the area, witnessing the grand event happening. When others realised it was JB, they started typing out their thoughts.

_Isn’t that JB-ssi?_

_I thought he was married with Hyun-ssi?_

_Not even a week after they broke things off, he got a new partner hahaha_

_Pretty sure Hyun-ssi is heartbroken now_

_Not only does JB-ssi go after guys, but also girls?_

_Poor Hyun-ssi~_

Kihyun ignored all their comments. He wouldn’t deny, the ceremony was grand and nice, but it didn’t matter to him. He accepted JB’s request for a marriage because it would be easier for her to fight battles and earn rewards, but it seems that other people think that he’s emotionally attached to JB.

Clicking on Irene’s character, he sees the poll she won. If he was straight, he wouldn’t mind going for such a girl too. With long black hair, round-doe eyes and a button nose, no wonder many male players kiss her feet and bow to every demand of hers. Seems like JB is no different.

Suddenly, he felt a pulling sensation in his stomach. The pain started getting worse and he ran to the bathroom. Slamming the door, the rest of his friends jolted at the sudden sound.

Meanwhile, in the game, his character was standing at the bridge near the entrance. Players who were talking about him realised he was also there, soon creating a commotion between them. Players started talking more, whispering the jealousy that Kihyun may have had for JB.

JB looked up and see his ex-spouse standing there. He cursed as he stopped his horse. He thought Kihyun was alright with all these. He even rejected the gift that JB wanted to give him, so why is he here now? The silver-haired man’s bride sensed something was wrong - looking up, she could see Kihyun standing, looking down on them. Her friends started to get agitated,

“JB-ah, why is he here? I thought you said you ended it all smoothly, then why is he standing there? Is he going to crash the wedding? If yes, you better pay up and cover this all up!” Joy remarks. The rest of the girls looked at the player, feeling annoyed too.

“Yea, this is supposed to be something special for Irene, and now he wants to wreck it? Pathetic hmm”

“Girls, don’t say such things. As long as he’s not doing anything and watching it’s fine, right JB?”

JB looks back to his bride, smiles and continue his journey.

Coming out of the bathroom, Kihyun sighs and makes his way back to the game. Realising the situation, he unintentionally put himself in, he tries to think of a way to calm people down. The tension was getting worse, players continue making rumours. Kihyun inwardly curses, he shouldn’t have come in the first place. A light bulb flickers in his mind and he quickly sits down.

“Everybody, I have herbs I’m selling at 20% off! From a certified practitioner, come here 20% off!” Nearby players quickly surround him, wanting to get their hands on a piece of the medicine, at a cheap price.

JB looks up to him at shakes his head – _why is he doing all of these, is he still vengeful?_

After selling off some herbs he had, he closed off the sale. Other players huffed, not being able to get more, but soon dispersed away from him. Sighing, he pats himself for being able to get out of the situation. Looking around, there weren’t many people at the entrance anymore, and he decided that he should go back to collecting herbs or fight monsters. Taking a step, he heard someone call out his name.

“K.Hyun, are you available now?” trying to find the source of voice, he spots someone under the bridge near the tree, and he couldn’t believe his eyes. There he was in all his glory, the no. 1 player of the whole game, I.M. Known to be ruthless and get onto level’s that no other players could, he was highly regarded. Many players never saw him in the server before, and only believed that he was a bot – _because how could someone achieve many things others can’t?_ Seeing his character, Kihyun quickly makes his way to him. Standing in front of him, the black-haired boy asks,

_I.M, is that really you?_

_Yes, do you think the wedding was nice?_

Kihyun sighs, he thought he could befriend him, seems like he only wanted to gossip just like the others.

_Hmm, yea it was grand..._

_Well, do you want to see a more glorious wedding?_

_Uhhh…. I guess….?_

_Good, then be my in-game wife._


	3. Chapter 3: Not his day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if y'all enjoy short or longer chapters. This chapter is long (well long for me lol), comment what y'all prefer thanks!

_Excuse me...?_

_Will you be my in-game wife Hyun-ssi?_

To say Kihyun was shocked was an understatement. He let out garbled words till the boys looked at him questioningly. Many thoughts were running through his brain – _why him? does I.M know who he is? why so sudden?_ I.M’s prompt brought him back out from his thoughts, and without missing a beat he replied,

_Yes._

_Good. Meet me at Gwaneumgul cave in 3 days._

_Why don’t we just go to the mountain now?_

_I need to prepare some thing’s first._

_Ahhhh.... ok._

_I will meet you then, Hyun-ssi._

The pinkette was smiling so wide that the boys looked at him suspiciously. Minhyuk poked his side and peeked at his screen. He was playing his game as per normal but seeing him smile so big was different. Asking him what happened, Kihyun just waved his hands towards the boys. The boys sighed at him and just let him be.

∘∘∘∘∘

“Yah, do you know the campus Belle asked for my help” Jooheon smirks at his two close friends.

Both scoffed, not believing a word he says and continuing doing their own things. Sulking at their reactions, he threw his used socks at both. Hyunwoo dodged his socks but it landed right on Hoseok’s face. Quickly Hoseok chased him around the apartment.  All of them stopped when Changkyun entered the apartment, straight going into his room.

The brown-haired man already had his own apartment, a little further from campus than this apartment so seeing him arrive at the house was surprising. Well, it wasn’t supposed to be since technically Changkyun is the owner of the apartment but decided to share it when he heard his close friends needed a place to stay. His other apartment was gifted to him by his uncle (rich people hmm, can’t relate) because his uncle decided to move to London. But during the last semester, he spent most of the time in the other apartment, and now _this_ apartment looked wrecked, like a pig’s sty.

The others peeked into his room, trying to see what he was doing.

“Wash your laundry, I can smell the stench even before opening the door.” With just that sentence, the rest scrambled to clean their clothes and might as well – the whole apartment. Putting aside all stereotypes, Changkyun always made sure that the apartment was clean, making it clear to his housemates from the start – _‘keep the apartment clean before I throw all of you out of the house_ ’.

No denying that all four of them were good-looking and smart. But what made Changkyun special apart from the rest was the pure reason that his EQ is above average. He always had ideas that were out of the box, some even question them sometimes, but as long as it works, it’s possible right? Even his housemates would admit he’s sometimes in his own _solitude_ , but no one can deny he’s the Einstein of the present. A man of few words but strong with his actions, a personality that apparently prove that many falls for – _doesn’t matter male or female_. He knows he gets attention, that many wants to be him or be _with_ him, but his sole focus was creating his own gaming company.

_Was_.

Right until he stumbled upon a small pink-haired boy that had his attention on the popular online game, _A Korean Ghost Story: By My Side_. During a visit to his uncle’s internet cafe, he saw a certain pinkette fighting other players on the game. The fighting wasn’t the part that caught his attention (though he had to admit Kihyun was really good at it), it was the fact that he was defending his clan members and making sure that players were all treated fairly, no matter their status or level – even fighting for their rights. Though Changkyun felt like shutting up his mouth for cursing too much by placing his lips on the boy and-

_ok too much Changkyun, stop right there_

Going back home, he went to search _(no, not stalk – search)_ about this hamster-like pink-haired boy. Seeing that he just recently broke off with that arrogant-ass dude, he decided it was the best time for him to take action, _and make him mine –_ Changkyun says to himself. What got pulled him further in about the boy is that in real life, he’s as kind-hearted and caring. With all his friends and even the people around him, he helps them without asking why. Days passed, and that hamster boy was still stuck in his head, so he made the decision that would satisfy his heart _(and probably other throbbing parts too)_ – to court him, online and in reality.

∘∘∘∘∘

“Do you really think that Jennie is interested in you? Get a grip dumbass” Hyunwoo laughs along with Hoseok.

“No, I’m not interested in her, I know my place. Instead, go for the people around her. Birds of the same feather flock together right?” the orange-haired boy smirks at them.

“Jennie on the other hand.... Is reserved for Changkyun” he turns to the latter. Changkyun ignores him, continuing playing the game.

“Hmmm, in my whole life being friends with y’all, I’ve never heard him utter a single girl’s name, what makes you think he’s interested in Jennie? And Changkyun isn’t someone materialistic” Hyunwoo remarks. Which was true, the man never cared about the girls or guys around him, he may seem arrogant and cocky sometimes, but that’s just his personality.

“I found a spouse in the game, I’ll introduce you guys to him sometime soon.” All the boys halted their conversation. _Changkyun willingly got together with a player – and moreover a him?_ This made them scramble to his side. All of them fired questions at him, making sure he isn’t pranking them. Quickly switching on their laptops and logging into the game, they find Changkyun talking to a player.

_Hyun-ah, let me introduce to you my friends. Heonny, Shownu and Wonho._

_Hello, it’s nice to meet you all._

The others greet him, but Hoseok looks up questioningly to Changkyun. Typing in the game he asks Kihyun,

_WH: I know who you are...._

_WH: Aren’t you ranked 4 th in the leader rank? _

_WH: And weren’t you with that cocky ass idiot?_

_Hmm yes to all._

Hoseok laughs at that, understanding why Changkyun took a liking to this boy. Even his replies were just like the latter, short and straight-forward.

_HN: we heard that both of you are going to get married, so when’s it happening?_

_I.M: it will happen in 3 days, I have a few things to prepare before._

_SN: hmmm you’re putting your all for this marriage_

_I.M: making sure it’s my first and last._

The trio laughed out loud. Changkyun really is something else. All of them start to wonder if Hyun knew what he was getting into. _Poor boy_ – all of them thought simultaneously. 

_It’s fine, I don’t mind...._

_I’m free on that day too._

_I.M: Good. Let’s go to the dungeon, there’s many monsters to fight there._

∘∘∘∘∘

In his room, Kihyun could feel his heart flutter. Was he really that special to I.M? Shaking his head, he sighed, ‘ _don’t get too caught up in this Kihyun_ ’. Making his way into the bathroom, he splashed his face and freshened up. The basketball game won’t be starting in 2 hours, but the other’s wanted to come early, so he needed to meet them in 20 minutes.

Walking into the court, they could see that 80% of the seats were easily filled up.

“Why are you guys late? I almost lost your seats” Jihoon rolled his eyes and shoved his boyfriend.

“Wow front row seats, you did a good job Wonwoo-ah” Minhyuk beamed at the former. Looking around, Hyungwon spotted the campus Belle, a few rows behind them.

“Huh, even Jennie came, she’s into him too? Didn’t think she would attend this kind of stuff...” Minhyuk scoffed at the remark, still annoyed at the incident before. Changing the topic to Changkyun, Kihyun sighed, guess everybody here is waiting for Changkyun and the rest. Not surprised but something in his gut just didn’t sit well. Getting annoyed, Wonwoo asked,

“Jihoon-ah, are you here just because of Changkyun?”

“Well duh, you think I’m here for you, boy wake up”

“If you’re here for him.... then I suggest you shouldn’t stay.... he isn’t coming today” All of them stood up at that reply.

“WHAT?! The forum said he would be here!” the blonde angrily spit out his words.

“Well that’s what people assumed, we just released a poster of the game, and if we didn’t use Changkyun’s name, the court won’t be filled” Wonwoo tried defending himself. Hyungwon tsked back at him, annoyed that he got ready so early just to hear this news _– he could have slept in_. All of them stood up and make their way back to the dorms, saying they would only come back 15 minutes before the game.

True to their words, they came back nearing to the start of the game. The rest seeing that Changkyun wasn’t appearing, they took their leave. Now, the court looked almost empty, left with a handful of people still at their seats.

Realizing Changkyun isn’t playing this game, Jennie too made her way out of the court. The basketball players looked disappointed, seeing the Belle leave the court. One tried to stop her from leaving, but it only ended in embarrassment when Jennie just eyed him and stomped her way out.

Since they’re here, might as well cheer for their department, right? And that’s what the boys did, cheering and took photos of the team, enjoying themselves though there wasn’t any eye candy to ogle at.

∘∘∘∘∘

Meanwhile, Changkyun is in his apartment, getting ready for an important conference. With his crisp suit on, he drove to the hotel. Arriving at the meeting hall, he meets the other boys. The other looks nervous, anxious – I mean who wouldn’t? All the big gaming companies were here to see their presentation, it’s either they get a good deal or make a fool out of themselves. Moreover, they’re a small company with not much connections. The boys only wished the best for Changkyun, and it’s not like they didn’t trust him, heck they trust him more than themselves; but the tugging feeling was still there.

“All the others are inside already, you think we can do it?”

“I don’t think, I know we can” Changkyun smirks at them.

“That’s the cocky bastard I know, let’s get it!”

The presentation went much more better than the boys expected – I mean it was done by _the_ Changkyun. Explaining the game developed by them, it seems that many of the companies were interested in investing and being partners with them. Outside the hall, many companies approached them with the intent of getting to know their company better.

The last company that approached them made Jooheon jittery. Exactly why? He couldn’t put a finger on it. To him, they seemed too.... suspicious? He felt a disturbing thrum in his head, something alarming him about danger, but he kept quiet. Every opportunity should be taken, and he knew Changkyun knows better about all this companies. They’re not dumb, they researched about the different companies beforehand, knowing which the ones they prefer to work with.

∘∘∘∘∘

Arriving at Gwaneumgul cave, Kihyun saw the 3 boys waiting for him.

_HN: Finally, the bride has arrived!_

_Sorry, I just came back from class._

_SN: He’s just playing with you; shall we go now?_

_SN: I.M is waiting at the Rock of Live’s_

_Sure_

Arriving at the peak of the mountain, Kihyun sees many other players surrounding the area. Once seeing him, they part their way like the Red Sea, letting Kihyun walk to the front where Changkyun was standing.

_I.M-ssi, there’s so many people here..._

_Why?_

_Why don’t you ask them?_

Kihyun turned to the other players, awaiting their response. A representative came out, speaking on behalf of the rest,

_The Lord has helped many times when we were in need_

_We owe our lives to him, helping him if he needs any help_

_Since he’s getting married, we decided to help him out, and see the bride he has chosen_

_We feel proud to see him get married, especially to such a strong and kind-hearted player like yourself, Mrs. Im_

Kihyun splutters out his drink, these people are already regarding him so highly, even calling him with I.M’s surname. This made his heart flutter, being the Lord’s wife.... He shakes his head.

_Thank you for all your help, I really appreciate all this_

Kihyun points to all the gifts and decorations that were sitting in a corner, he still couldn’t fathom the fame and gifts I.M received.

_With a special bond, two lives have met and brought them together. Love brings happiness to both, Love brings health to both and lastly, Love brings good things to both. Hand-in-hand, both are binded as one soul. With this, as husband and wife, the Guardian has blessed you._

As the ceremony ends, the players clap their hand, murmuring their congratulations. I.M brings out his hand, gifting Kihyun with a sword, which the black-haired man tried to reject. Keyword: tried.

_Take it, it’s a gift from your husband, won’t you accept it?_

_Hmm, fine._

_Then here..._

_This isn’t much , but I’ll try to bring more fortune in the future._

_It’s fine, this is a nice gift._

_Anyway, you’re all I need._

“Ayeeeee how fucking cheesy Kyun, this boy must be really special for you to say all these” Hoseok teases the former.

“He is, I wouldn’t want anyone but him.” The boys cocked their brows at him. Now they’re getting more curious.

“How exactly do you know this player Kyun?” Changkyun just continue playing the game, ignoring Hyunwoo’s question.

Making their way down the Capital’s entrance, many players gathered around, seeing that the Lord has tied himself to someone. And, the first time they would see the Lord himself. As the carriage passes by the bridge, some comments could be seen on the public forum.

_Isn’t that the Lord?_

_Wow.... seeing him in person feels so weird...._

_Is this how Hyun-ssi is getting back at JB-ssi?_

_Seems like he’s taking revenge_

_But doesn’t it mean Hyun-ssi upgraded?? Hahahaha_

As Irene and the girls saw the comment, they felt angry. So what if he decides to get married to the Lord? How does it matter to Irene or JB?

“Just because he’s married to I.M doesn’t mean anything, he probably tricked or bribed I.M into marrying him” remarks Joy.

“That would be it, who else would want that sickening boy? Just because he fights many creatures, he thinks he’s all that. Pathetic really” Kkangseul adds on. 

With all these comments, it made Kihyun agitated. Do these people have nothing other than gossip? This platform is to play and socialize, not create some clique and shit on other people. Not like they are any good in fighting too.

“All of you call him the Lord? Huh, that’s why he’s so cocky, everyone kissing his ass, he probably got an in-game wife to help him since he’s lacking now.”

The three boys stopped at the foot of the bridge, looking up at them.

“You’re all talk, no bite. You wanna talk shit, then let’s duel this out. Talking behind someone’s back, even though he’s right here, you stoop low don’t you?” With this, all of them kept quiet, but the comments kept streaming into the public forum.

_I saw Irene fight a creature with the Lord before....._

_Then does this mean two broken hearted people are healing each other?_

Seeing this comment, Kihyun seethed. Did she really fight together with them? He slammed his fist onto the table, not able to contain his anger anymore. He just wanted to get this done and over with. Grand ceremony? Fuck that, he just wants to play the game in peace. He stares at the laptop, waiting agonizingly for the ceremony to be over. When the carriage reaches to the cliff, he gets off and types in quickly.

_I need to go off, I have to study for a test._

_I’ll see you next time, goodbye._

He doesn’t wait for a reply before he slams his laptop shut and throws himself onto the bed. Now thinking back, why is he getting so jealous? _You have to stop being so possessive over him Kihyun, he’s just a player – nothing more, remember that._ Sighing, he closes his eyes, tired and wanting to take a nap before his afternoon class.

∘∘∘∘∘

Fixing the collar of his baby blue sweater, the pinkette picked up his bag and made his way out to the campus. Meeting the boys at the cafeteria, they lined up at one of the stalls to get their lunch. Minhyuk was busy looking at the forum when he squints at the screen of his phone. Looking back up to Kihyun, he spins the latter and inspects his bag.

“Ya.... isn’t this the same bag?” The blonde shows his phone to the other two, Kihyun ignoring him and moving forward the line. The other two looks down to his phone screen and back to Kihyun’s bag.

“The fuck.... Kihyun this looks like you, is this you?” Jihoon shoves the phone towards Kihyun. The latter scans the photo, now remembering where this was. The anger from before came bubbling up inside him again, and now it’s worse. Getting out of the line, he made his way towards the exit, but suddenly got stopped by someone tugging him back. Spinning around, he comes face to face with Changkyun.

“Yes, do you need anything?” He couldn’t be bothered that the hottest guy on campus was holding his wrist. Anger was blinding him, and he just wanted to scream.

“You dropped this,” Changkyun bent down and picked up his cafeteria card. Sliding it into his jeans pockets, Changkyun patted his hip and moved towards a food stall. Kihyun clenched his jaw, not knowing how to feel. Half of him is screaming because Changkyun just patted his hip but the other part is still fueled with anger. Stomping his feet, he brisk walk back to the apartment.

Slamming their apartment door open, Kihyun quickly took out his laptop and switched it on. Typing in the forum address, he tracked the IP address of the forum. The rest watched him in awe, _he really is a computer genius_ , they think. In 3 minutes, he found the user that posted his photos – Jeon Jungkook.

“Who the hell is Jeon Jungkook?” Kihyun says out loud.

“OOOOOOOOOOO himmmmm, he’s popular on the forum. Apparently, he’s the second place God in the campus. He’s the department head of the Foreign Language faculty. If I can’t get Changkyun, I would definitely go for him” Minhyuk says, getting out of the bathroom. All of the boys rolled their eyes at his antics.

“Him? Seriously? Your friend just got attacked by this bastard and you’re gushing at how handsome he is? God, sometimes I think you weren’t born with a brain Minhyuk” Getting up, Kihyun takes his bag and makes his way to the door.

“Ya, where are you going?” Hyungwon asks.

“Teaching that son of a bitch not to mess with me”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh the chapters are somehow not coming up as i wanted it so it took longer to upload (‘◇’)   
> hopefully the following chapters actually follow up & i get my shit tgt lol

Cycling down to the Foreign Language faculty, Kihyun parks his bike at the lot before entering the entrance of the building. Student’s started murmuring, wondering why the IT goddess was here. Stopping one of the students, Kihyun asks,

“Excuse me, do you know where Jungkook-ssi is?” Just as he asks, the man himself walks down the marbled stairs. Walking towards said man, Kihyun seethes,

“Jungkook-ssi, can I have a minute with you?” Not waiting for a reply, he makes his way out of the building towards the garden.

“Why did you upload the photo of me on the forum?” Kihyun didn’t bother with any formalities – not like he should anyways, when someone assumes something negatively of you.

“Huh... That’s a fast reaction. Covering your ass so no more rumours would spread?”

“I have nothing to hide, but that doesn’t mean I’ll close one eye when you invade my privacy.”

“Making up excuses, now aren’t you? What prove do you have to show your innocent and not what others are thinking?”

Pulling out a photo, Kihyun shows it to Jungkook. In the picture was him, a young boy and a woman in her mid-30’s.

“This car belongs to my tutee’s mother. After one of his classes she sent me back to campus. Happy now?” Jungkook scoffed, not believing the photo. Rolling his eyes at his reaction, Kihyun wrote an address behind the photo. Shoving it to Jungkook, he told the chocolate-haired man to meet him there tomorrow noon. Kihyun walked away, silencing any protest that could come out of Jungkook’s mouth.

∘∘∘∘∘

Before going back to the apartment, Kihyun decided to stop-by the convenience store to buy some drinks and a cup of ramen – _shitty hell Jungkook made him miss his lunch._ After grabbing a few ramen (because surely the boys will steal some from him), he made his way to the cashier, bumping into someone, he fell ass flat onto the floor. Cursing like a sailor he was going to nag at the person when he looked up – and behold, it was Changkyun, _again_.

_‘Two times in one day, I don’t know if I should feel honoured or embarrassed’_ Kihyun thinks.

Holding out his hand, Changkyun looks at the boy, waiting for him to reach out so that he could help the hamster boy. Blushing, Kihyun quickly stands up, ignoring Changkyun’s outstretched hand.

“Ah-uh sorry, I was in a rush” Kihyun murmured. Looking back up, he saw Changkyun looking straight at him. Staring blatantly at the elder, he didn’t realised Changkyun was talking to him.

“You okay?”

“Uh yea, um yea hahaha” both of them stand rooted at their spot, making Kihyun feel awkward about the whole situation. Seeing Changkyun was walking away, he quickly reaches out and hold him back.

“Wait! I uh- wanted to apologise….” The black-haired boy raises his brow in question.

“For just now…. You picked up my food card, but I-I just snatched it out from your hands….. so yea, I- I’m sorry about it” he whispers the end. Kihyun couldn’t look up to the boy’s face, he felt his face burning up and was too embarrassed to face him. Suddenly he saw those two feet right in front of him and Changkyun’s hand tilting up his face.

“Hey, its fine. But it seems like you were in a rush then, and here too. Are you feeling fine?” Kihyun could see the worry swarming in Changkyun’s eye. He quickly nodded and took a step back, just realising that he was very close to the Lord.

“Yea- yes, I just had something to do. I-I have to go now, bye!” quickly he sprinted to the cashier and urged the staff to quickly scan his items. Swiping his card, he but all sprinted back to the apartment.

Reaching the apartment, he quickly went into his room. _Did he really just talked to Changkyun?_ Replaying the scenes in his mind, he felt flustered again. Not able to contain his emotions, he screamed, causing the rest of the boys to quickly scram into his room. All of them looked at him questioningly, himself flapping and rolling around his bed. Hyungwon went to his bed and stopped his ministrations, making him sit up right. All of them were worried about him, was it about the thing in the forum?

“Is it about Jungkook?” Kihyun just stared back at them. Now their worries are increasing, but Kihyun quickly took Minhyuk’s phone and went to the school’s forum. True enough, there was a photo of Changkyun and Kihyun at the cafeteria.

“See this? I bumped into him again and-“

“Wait what, Changkyun?”

“Yes, him and then-“

“Wait where?”

“Can you shut the fuck up and let me talk you gremlin” the rest nodded, urging him to continue.

“I went to the store after I talked to that fucking bastard, and that’s where I met him. I was going to pay for all the stuff, but I suddenly bumped into someone AND GUESS WHO YES HIM, THE ONE AND ONLY IM CHANGKYUN” Minhyuk was going to interrupt him but he holds his finger up and asked him to shut up.

“There’s more, I apologised to him, because you know the thing at the cafeteria AND THEN SUDDENLY HE HELD MY FACE, FUCKING HELL GUYS HE HELD MY FACE” the boys looked at me like he’d gone crazy

“Why…. Would he do that?” Jihoon asks.

“I don’t know boy, but fuck-“ and he proceeds to scream again.

“Fucking hell, bitch can you stop screaming” Hyungwon sighs.

“You don’t believe me don’t you” all he receives is a simultaneous ‘nope’. Kihyun rolls his eyes and takes the bag, walking to the kitchen.

“Hags, I know I wasn’t dreaming, but I don’t know ok…. why he did that, all I know is that I bumped into him and that…. Happened”

“Hmmm I mean, he did pat your butt in the canteen, doesn’t surprise me he approached you”

“Ok first, he didn’t pat my butt, it was my hip, secondly he didn’t approach me, we just bumped into each other again”

“Yea whatever same difference” Minhyuk just waves his hand at the younger.

As Kihyun pour hot water into the ramen cups, he starts dazing off, thinking of reasons why Changkyun would do such actions towards him. He knows that Changkyun has always been indifferent to other people, so having him suddenly helping Kihyun frustrated him to no end. It’s not like he didn’t want Changkyun’s attention, but then it would also mean that other people would poke their nose into things that aren’t their business. Now 2 posts on the forum is about him, as he sighs Minhyuk hugs him from behind and strokes his hair.

“Just forget about it ok? Soon people would stop talking, you know how they are”

“That’s the problem, I don’t even want them to open their mouths about something that they’re not involved in”

The rest shake their head – not like they could do anything about it too. Sometimes people are too ignorant and having them bother Kihyun was annoying. Dismissing the tension, all of them gather at the dinner table and started talking about their upcoming exams.

∘∘∘∘∘

After dinner, all of them decided to study more but Kihyun logged into the online game. In a minute, his in-game husband messaged him his location. Arriving, he sees the rest of the boys were also there, ready to fight monsters. After almost an hour and a half, the rest of the boys decided to log off, leaving Kihyun and I.M alone. As Kihyun was plucking herbs, I.M decided to make small talk.

_Hyun, you’ve been quiet since just now. You feeling ok?_

_Yea… Just a little on my mind._

_You want to talk about it?_

_I don’t know…_

_I think I’m just being petty and such_

_Taking care of yourself isn’t being petty_

_But I’m not going to force you to talk about it_

_It’s just…._

_School can get a little overwhelming_

_Studies?_

_Mmhmm_

_And others too_

I.M kept quiet for awhile and Kihyun thought the player went offline for a while. Continuing with his ministrations, he got surprised when I.M sent him a long message.

_Whatever happens, I know you’ll be able to go through it. Despite what other people say, you’ve shown that you’re mature and level-headed, why I’ve fallen for you. I believe you will never step down to their level, and I admire you for that. Whatever happens, I will always be here for you, virtually or in real life. I hope you feel the same and know someone does care about you._

Kihyun’s heart thumps. Not like he never received such messages, but he could sense the genuine sincerity that I.M was conveying, and it warmed his heart that he was lucky enough to not only be in an in-game marriage with the no. 1 player, but also that his husband was the most caring and kind-hearted being.

_I’m sorry for leaving now, but I have something to attend. Will I see you tomorrow?_

_Ah, no its fine! Yes, I’ll be logging in tomorrow too_

_See you soon Hyun._

Minhyuk could see the lovestruck expression in Kihyun’s eyes, making him suspicious. These few days, when Kihyun logged into the game, he would be constantly smiling and laughing. He thought Kihyun broke off with his in-game husband? Even then, Kihyun wasn’t too fond of his in-game husband.

“Kihyunieee, what are you doing?” the former just ignore him, choosing to plug his earphones in and studying.

“Ya, stop disturbing him and continue with you studies” Jihoon tells Minhyuk. The boy keeps complaining how their computing class is a pain in the ass, but he only sleeps and doesn’t study much.

∘∘∘∘∘

Kihyun woke up at 8am, rolling around his bed and lazing before getting ready. He was lucky to only have one afternoon class at 1pm, only lasting for 3 hours and he’s free for the rest of the day. After putting on his clothes, he bundled his notes and made his way down to the lecture hall.

The module he took was history and honestly, many students never attended the class. Since it was an elective module, they didn’t bother to attend it as it isn’t related to their department. Reaching 15 minutes earlier, he took his usual seat, at the front but side of the hall. As usual, not many students were in the hall, but suddenly, a voice surprised him.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” with wide eyes, he looked up and yet again, it was Changkyun. The younger must have been staring too long as Changkyun tilted his head, his brows scrunching into a frown.

“AH NO! I-I mean, yeah its not taken…” Changkyun slides into the seat and takes out his book. Bringing his notes close to his face, Kihyun covered his face and squealed. Glancing to his side, he sees the man just reading through the history book that was recommended by the lecturer. Soon, everybody in the hall realised that the Lord is indeed in the hall, attending the lecturer. People fished out their phones, trying to get a photo of him. In a minute, the forum is full of photos, of Changkyun in the lecture hall. People commented, asking where the lecture hall was and running their way towards it, _it is rare for them to see the boy around in campus especially now it’s his last semester_.

The seats in the hall started filling in fast, faster than every other lecture and people all around were still trying to take photos of the Changkyun. Kihyun sat uneasy beside him, the attention they’re getting is increasing and he’s pretty sure his face would end up again in the forums. Without noticing, Changkyun looked at Kihyun who was scrunching his brows in thought. The elder chuckled, thinking how cute the boy can get.

As the lecturer walked in, everybody hid their phones and quickly took out their books – even if it’s not related to history. As the lecturer stepped up the podium, he looks at the hall in awe, wondering why are there many students in here so suddenly? As he scans the hall, his eyes land on Changkyun and he laughs lightly.

“I thought student’s was suddenly interested in history, but it seems like most of you come because of a particular someone hm?” his replies are a chorus of no’s and some murmurs.

“Hahaha, alright then, since all of you love history so much, why not anyone tell me the research I asked you guys to do at the end of the last lecture” students in the hall start to flip through their book, no idea on what the lecturer was talking about. After a few seconds, he called up to one of the students,

“How about you? The one wearing a stiped blue and white sweatshirt, tell me any research you found out”

Kihyun cleared his throat and started talking in a small voice, afraid of talking in front of so many students,

“The medicine silk script that was used during the Joseon era was only used for the royalties during those times. Only the peasants working for the royal family had access to such silk scripts and were forced to keep quiet about the hidden contents. Though during the war, the civilians fought for the scripts, but were not successful. The second son of the Kim ancestry stole it from the secretary’s room to bring it to the next town after he heard of the plague, which helped them immensely and gained him the trust of the village. However, the family saw it as him going against the royalty and eventually decide to execute him. Before his execution, he hid the script without anyone’s knowledge which led to the plague spreading. However, after hundreds of years, eventually historians dug up sites near the village and found the silk script. It’s a shame, that the scripts got destroyed by the drilling of the site. It is said that this script could be one of the few answers to cure many present diseases, but I’m pretty sure many scientists now have found a more advanced and faster medicine. And yea.....”

Without realizing, Kihyun was speaking with such confidence, not once looking at his notes. Having gone to the library and doing a fair share of his research online, he knew the history of the silk scripts at the back of his hand. After a few awkward seconds, the lecturer cleared his throat, praising him for such detailed research.

Professor Im kept a look out at his son and the boy sitting next to him. When his son said he would raise the attendance in his lectures, he didn’t think he would go through with his words. But the father knew, there was something else that made his son come to his lecture. Changkyun wasn’t even in this module yet he willingly came, and sitting beside this boy, he was pretty sure the pink-haired boy is the reason why. From the way Changkyun stared at the boy when he was explaining, he could see adoration pouring out of his son’s eyes. Surely they were going to have a small talk about this.

∘∘∘∘∘

“Alright, please do continue reading up the chapter and I hope to see this kind of attendance in my next few lectures alright? Hopefully even after someone graduates hmm?” Professor Im looks directly at Changkyun, shaking his head and leaving with a small smile on his face.

Kihyun packed his stuff and was ready to leave, but Changkyun was still sitting beside him, reading his book. There was no other way out and Kihyun panicked, everybody’s attention was still on them. No one was intending to leave the lecture hall yet – _since their real intention of coming was still sited down._ Lightly clearing his throat, he asked to excuse himself. Changkyun looked up to him and with a low voice asked,

“Do you want to leave?”

“Uh, yea-yes please...”

The brown-haired boy put down his book and moved out of his seat, motioning his hand for Kihyun that he could walk out. Shyly facing down, Kihyun quickly picked up his notes and sprinted out of the lecture hall. By the time he got back to the apartment, his face was still burning up.

The other boys were at the living room, having no class for that day. As soon as Kihyun threw his bag on the bed, he went back out and started pacing back and forth. The rest looked at him weirdly, before sighing and going back to their work – _this is quite normal for them, especially during the exams period_.

“Is-is it weird, that I keep bumping into him?”

“Who?”

“Changkyun sunbae” the pinkette whispered.

“What the fuck Ki, you met him again? Where?”

“In my lecture..... he sat beside me” All of them became wide-eyed and crowded around Kihyun.

“Then did you say anything to him?” Minhyuk asks him.

“What am I supposed to say? And anyway, there was a ton of people in the hall too”

“But your history lesson is practically empty, why was he there in the first place?”

“I don’t know.... I mean please, wherever Changkyun is on campus, it’s bound to be crowded, moreover.... that was his dad’s lecture. Maybe he came because of his dad?”

“But sitting beside you? All of a sudden? I’m pretty sure the place was empty when he came. Out of allllll the seats, he decided to seat beside you. Too much of a coincidence don’t you think so?” Hyungwon decided to speak up. Kihyun didn’t want to think too much of it, but these few days _he has_ been bumping into Changkyun a lot, coincidentally or not only the Lord knows.

The pinkette walks to the couch and flops face down, screaming into the pillow. The others seat down beside him, taking pity and patted his head to calm him down.

“Did.... you ask him for his number?” the blonde speaks up. Kihyun sits straight up, facing Minhyuk.

“Min, do you really think I would do that? Me? Out of all people? Me?” the boy aggressively points to himself.

“C’mon, it was a rare chance! Man, you have a face of a beauty but you’re such a prude. Can’t you at least flirt a little? Ask how his day was?”

“Bitch I’m not you, I don’t thirst over every dude I see”

“Rude prude” Minhyuk whispers under his breath. Kihyun caught hear of it and threw one of the pillow in his face.

“Please stop your petty fights, fucking idiots I live with” Jihoon says

“Anyway, don’t you think he at least knows who you are? I mean after all this time I’m pretty sure he would know” the boy continues. The pinkette sighed, he was really confused at this point.

“I think..... I’ll just leave this be, I mean if he knows who I am, so what? There isn’t anything else to it, so..... I won’t think much of it too”

“Hmmm if that’s what you want baby boy” Hyunwon pats Kihyun’s head and hugs the boy.

∘∘∘∘∘

After a few hours of revising, Kihyun decided to call it a day and finally log into the portal. The rest of the boys were already asleep and deciding to not accidentally wake Minhyuk up, he takes his laptop out to the dining space. Logging in, he realises I.M isn’t in their usual spot, but he was online. Messaging him for his location, Kihyun makes his way there.

At the abandoned fighting arena, Kihyun spotted his husband behind a pillar. Walking nearer, he realises there was a bird-like creature beside him. I.M was petting the creature and slowly feeding it fishes from a bucket. Sensing someone, the man turned around and welcomed his lover with open arms. Kihyun runs straight into his arms, miss spending time with him.

_I.M, who is this?_

_This is my pet, I got it as a gift._

Kihyun’s eyes budged out. A gift? He’s never seen such a pet before and moreover this big and grand? By now he was convinced that I.M is an AI. The creature was big and Kihyun was low-key afraid to approach it, scared it would start attacking him.

_So... why did you bring it here?_

_Want to have a ride in the skies?_

_Now?_

_I guess so...._

I.M held Kihyun’s hand, slowly raising it so the creature could smell his hand. Sensing no danger from Kihyun, the creature started being affectionate and rub its head against Kihyun’s hand. The boy smiled, happy to get the creatures approval.

_Does it have a name?_

_Hmm... I don’t really have a name for it._

_Then, what do you call it?_

_I just say Boy._

_Hahaha really suits you jagi_

_Then why don’t you name it?_

_Seems like its starting to love you too_

_Me?_

_But.... it’s not mine_

_You’re my lover, and whatever is mine, belongs to you_

_I’m sure it would cling onto you now_

_Hmm... ok, what about....._

_Yoshi?_

_Yoshi?_

_You really have weird tendencies darling_

_Hey! It’s the name of my cat ok_

_It reminds me of my cat...._

_Whatever you want baby_

Kihyun blushes at the pet names, sure I.M could be cheesy at times, but these few days, it sounds like I.M was a familiar person in his life that he could instantly click with. Though his previous partner made him icky when he started using pet names, with I.M, it felt..... natural, and Kihyun wasn’t going to deny that he loves every single time he uses it.

I.M holds Kihyun hands, asking him to jump on sit on the back of the Yoshi’s body. After sitting themselves comfortably, I.M hauls Yoshi up, and both of them fly through the skies. During the night, the view of the city was more stunning, and it wasn’t often that Kihyun could experience these kind of things.

_I.M, can I ask something?_

_You already did_

_No, I mean another question?_

_There, another again_

_Hmph whatever, annoying_

_Hahaha, I’m kidding darling, what is it?_

Kihyun kept quiet, sulking and not wanting to reply to I.M. Just when he thought the man was being romantic.

_Baby.... I was kidding, what did you want to ask?_

When Kihyun still kept quiet, I.M held Kihyun’s hand and held the boy tighter to him.

_Why..._

_Why, did you suddenly decide to do this?_

_After the ceremony, you suddenly logged off_

_And I knew the ceremony wasn’t the best with the public forum incident_

_I just hoped this would be a good honeymoon for us, especially you, get your mind off things_

_And I do hope you enjoy this_

_Oh...._

_I didn’t know...._

_But, thank you I.M_

_Just call me Kyun baby_

_Kyun?_

_Yeah, that’s the nickname my friends call me_

_Oh.... then, what’s your full name?_

_In time you’ll know honey_

_Now, just enjoy the view ok?_

Though Kihyun was very curious, he decided not to pry further. If Kyun said soon then he’ll wait. But deep down, he felt a familiar pull. Every single time, he reminds himself to not get too attached with the player, but it seems like it isn’t happening. Kyun just felt too familiar, like someone he’s known in real life, but he can’t place his finger on it. He knows its dangerous to fall for someone online, moreover a game? But he can’t help it, Kyun was too charismatic and smart, a few named traits he finds very attractive. Was it really ok for him to continue like this? What if his feelings were crushed and reality is not the same as what he expects? What then? Deciding not to dwell more, he sits back and enjoy the view from his laptop screen, deep in his heart wishing he could find someone like Kyun in real life.

But as the say, be careful of what you wish, before it becomes reality. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter! i'll try my best to create the future chapters faster ahahaha (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!   
> if you wanna follow my twitter: @springxdreams


End file.
